


Couldn't Sleep

by MrCliche925



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCliche925/pseuds/MrCliche925
Summary: After a Long day of defending from the attacks from the enemies and making sure no one dies around her, Angela Aka Mercy is tuckered out and needs some well deserved rest but the basses barracks are not comfortable enough for here, so she heads out to Roadhogs garage in the outback to sneak into his room and requests if they could sleep together.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an Picture drawn by an artist named magraithepeachyguyart on tumbler. Please don't forget to comment on any Plots and Ideas for future short Roadhog x Mercy (MercyHog) fan fiction.

The chilled winds howled in the night when the clock struck 12, as Junkertown and its chaos went silent, and just down the road from the main gates, lived 2 of the most wanted criminals the world has ever seen each worth $25 million dollars for there heads.

The noisy Junkrat, and his big masked bodyguard Roadhog, were off in the realm of dreams in there dimly lit and silent garage. In contrast to Junkrats spunky personality he was a rather silent sleeper and as for Roadhog even in sleep he was the same as he was in the day, the big silent bodyguard with a few exceptions of huffs and grunts every once in a while.

Meanwhile outside in the chilling night a rather silent but speedy hover car pulled up to the in front of the small garage, Once the craft finally hit the Dusty earth, the doors of the vehicle flew open and stepped out was the famous Doctor Angela Ziegler who was....extremely tired.

Earlier that day there was an attack from Null Sector at an old overwatch base though the battle was won, Angela was worn out from taking care of her team.

Her hair was in a wreck her classic ponytail now undone and her bangs all in a disarray, her uniform was covered in rubble, stains from smoke and suds, and minor blood streaks from her teams wounds.

But she made no mind to the various rips and tears and stains, all she wanted was to finally drift off into the land of dreams. She stepped up to the front door of the garage and opened the door with ease as she expected.

Roadhog nor Junkrat ever really worried much about Locking the front door cause they believed whoever would step inside would run for the hills by the sight of them or die from getting in a fight with them.

When Angela stepped inside and shut the door behind her, she leaned her Caduceus Staff and Pistol against the wall near the door. Then placed the minor plating of her Valkyrie suit and hung it on a small hook hanging from the wall.

Angela was now down to a thin blue T-shirt and black leggings that she wore with her suit, she stepped further into the garage now reaching the hanger where The two outlaws kept their infamous bike.

The garages interior was nothing to special metal slabs layered he walls and the floors were hard and chilling concrete, there was various tools and equipment of what you'd normally see in a chop shop, though was stood out most was the Plushie claw game that sat in the corner. Near that was some stairs that lead the upper floors/ bedrooms of the wanted hunters.

"Roadhog?" She asked out echoing into the quiet garage.

Her Echos vanished as she waited for a response, Not long up the stairs she heard a deep voice groan coming from the upper floor.  
Angela knew the origin of that sound better than her own alarm clock.

With tired eyes Angela made her way up the stairs and to the room of the Large Bodyguard, She approached the metal door with the large words 'Stay out' carved across the door in big letter words.

Angela without taking a second glance at the carved warning threw the door open, the dim light from the garage began to penetrate its way into the pitch black room illuminating it slightly enough for Angela to see.

Angela eyed the room, it was rustic as the rest of the garage was, She could see Roadhogs Work bench with his scrap gun placed on the bench with his metal hooks hanging nearby.

Suddenly a loud beast like groan cracked the silence of the garage, Angela glanced over to the other side of the room where a large mattress sat with no frame, as wanted as these criminals were, they were always tight on cash, Plus Road hog would always break the frame either in anger or just is 500 pound weight. 

The Groan came from the large man that was spread upon the mattress also known as Roadhog, the dim light from the garage as it entered the room hit his eyes which caused him to groan and roll over. Mercy smiled as she closed the door bringing the room back into the darkness.

"Abend Dear" She greeted the large man on the bed half asleep.

Angela has been seeing Roadhog for a few months now, ever since he was hired to aid Overwatch in a attack, he met the young doctor as she was the medic for the team he was placed on. At the beginning Roadhog had little care to make conversation with the Doctor, but when on the battlefield, he began to see that The Doctor knew how to do more than heal. She could fight.

With nothing but a pistol she could take down advancing soldiers as Roadhog broke threw barriers of Talon soldiers, but when he took to many hits The Doctor took a break from battle to heal him up. Right there, Roadhog decided he wanted to know more about this Doctor, and She shared the same interest.

Soon after The Outback outlaw and the Angel fought together more often they became an unstoppable force clearing attacks all by themselves, There It started with it being Out of curiosity for each other, Curiosity turned to Respect, Respect turned to Appreciation, and Appreciation turned to Love.

Roadhog rolled back around to face the Angelic medic at her door, Roadhog huffed and returned the greeting with his extremely deep voice.

"Hi" he groaned.

"I couldn't sleep back at the base, is it alright if I...*yawn*-Stay here for the night?" she requested 

Roadhog with half open eyes kept his gaze on the woman standing at his door, Roadhog huffed and closed his eyes, He reached his arm out and motioned her over.

Angela with a small sigh of relief, rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, After moving over to the other side of the Mattress he lifted her up by the hand and laid her beside him, Roadhog let go of her and rested it on his stomach. 

Angela immediately shifted herself into a more comfortable position nuzzling her way into the shared blanket between them, She laid still for a moment facing the opposite direction from Roadhog, but she was far from asleep. 

She glanced over her shoulder at the now realizing unmasked Roadhog who is now Mako staring at the ceiling. 

"Mako?" she asked 

Mako glanced at Angela in response without moving his head, Angela noticed that he seamed to jump a little when she called him by his real name, she knew his real name and this was far from the first time she called him by name. Angela just assumed that barely anyone knew him by his real name, she shook the thought aside for now.

"I'm still a little cold...May we cuddle?" She asked with pleading eyes staring up at him.

Mako eyed Angelas position, she had most of the blankets and the heat of the outback was more than hot, but Mako then remembered that Mercy was quite smaller than him. He could break her in half if he ever wanted to. Though that is the last thing he wishes to happen to her.

"Sure" Mako replied.

Mako reached behind his head and moved his pillow over to connect with Mercy's then shifted his body closer to hers, Mercy grinned and turned herself towards him as he swung his arm around her and pulled her close. Keeping his arm around her Angela nuzzled her head onto Mako's shoulder almost ignoring the pillow entirely.

Angela let out a relaxing sigh as she got comfortable. 

Mako chuckled as could feel Mercy's chill and tension begin to fade.

"Better?" He asked glancing down at her.

She grew a blush and a grin and chuckled slightly before reaching her hand around and placing it on Mako's hand that he had wrapped around her. 

"Yes...I love you...so much..." she said softly as she began to fall into the dream realm keeping the smile on her face.

Mako looked down at the peaceful healer at rest on his shoulder, seeing her smiling as she dreamed. Mako couldn't help but grow a faint smile. He leaned his head down and planted a kiss on her head.

"I Love you too Angel" he whispered in her ear. 

Angela seamed to partly hear Mako's words as she gave a light chuckle and get a light blush in response.

Mako leaned his head back and faced Angela, there faces were just inches apart, Roadhog closed his eyes and waited for the Power of Sleep took him as well. 

Finally the base was at peace again , silent and dark as it was before, Only for Angela to continue this every night.


End file.
